Dwarf
Dwarves Summary Dwarves are the inhabitants of the Runeforge Republic along with the Gnomes. They are often stern and stubborn, a result of growing up in the frigid Hesperian north, constantly fighting off Giants and Goblins. However, they are well known to be heavy drinkers, and throw festivals rivaling Halfing's. Most of the world's master craftsmen are Dwarves, as they are naturally adept at crafting raw materials into fine tools. Physical Description Dwarves are a short and stocky race, and stand about a foot shorter than most humans, with wide, compact bodies that account for their burly appearance. Male and female dwarves pride themselves on the long length of their hair, and men often decorate their beards with a variety of clasps and intricate braids. Clean-shavenness on a male dwarf is a sure sign of madness, or worse—no one familiar with their race trusts a beardless dwarven man. Society Dwarves love to craft beautiful items and structures, having the best artisans and craftsmen in all of Omnia. Clans are important to Dwarves, many willing to sacrifice everything for the pride and honor of their clan. They are very good at combat, being in a constant battle against the Goblins who try to invade their mountain homes, and the Giants that besiege them from outside. Despite this, Dwarves have an especial affinity to drinking and making merry, and often throw huge festivals. Religion Technon Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Dwarves are both tough and wise, but also a bit gruff. They gain +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, and –2 Charisma. * Size: Dwarves are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: (Slow and Steady) Dwarves have a base speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. * Languages: Dwarves begin play speaking Common and Dwarven. Dwarves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Giant, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, Terran, and Undercommon. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Defense Racial Traits * Defensive Training: Dwarves gain a +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the giant subtype. * Hardy: Dwarves gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. * Stability: Dwarves gain a +4 racial bonus to their Combat Maneuver Defense when resisting a bull rush or trip attempt while standing on the ground. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Greed: Dwarves gain a +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks made to determine the price of non-magical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. * Stonecunning: Dwarves gain a +2 bonus on Perception checks to notice unusual stonework, such as traps and hidden doors located in stone walls or floors. They receive a check to notice such features whenever they pass within 10 feet of them, whether or not they are actively looking. Senses Racial Traits * Darkvision: Dwarves can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Offense Racial Traits * Hatred: Dwarves gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the giant subtypes, goblinoid subtypes, and Stonemen because of their special training against these hated foes. * Weapon Familiarity: Dwarves are proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks, and warhammers, and treat any weapon with the word “dwarven” in its name as a martial weapon. Category:Browse Category:Races